


Still Looking

by roxyryoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Short work, Slight Confession, Wounds, facial wound, ff.net repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: She said that no man would look at her now, but he was still looking.





	Still Looking

"How bad is it?" she inquired weakly, but her tone displayed all her panic and desperation to him.

He didn't answer. He didn't _think_ it would be a good idea to answer. Instead he swept her golden hair away from her eye and stared intently at the wound she had endured. Both her eyes were winced shut in intense pain that riddled her face with wrinkles. _Yep_, he mentally agreed with himself, it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to answer her question. Blood covered the right side of her face. It dripped off her chin in dark red blots. Its origin was a deep gash across her eye. Skin was torn away and her eyelid was almost completely ripped off. If blood wasn't gushing out and covering her like a thick paint, he would have probably seen the white of her eye. It was a ghastly sight.

"How is it?" she asked again. This time it was more a demand than request.

He dabbed the wound gently with a damp cloth. She winced at the touch, lines of pain drastically forming on her visage. He noticed that tears had formed in her good eye. She sniffled loudly and in a matter of moments the clear solution was leaking form the corner of the eye.

"Shikamaru….." she mumbled hopelessly.

He was flabbergasted. He understood her tears, but there was nothing to say to make her feel better. Anything beside the cold hard ugly (literarily) truth would be a complete lie and that wouldn't make her feel better, because she knew the truth without asking. Then again the truth would make her only burst out in rage and tears. He had seen her reaction minutes earlier. Never had he seen her so violent than when her eye was damaged. Quite frankly, the enemy that hurt her was doomed in an instant after the attack. Shikamaru had never seen her stab someone until he was good and dead like that before.

"It's bad," he sighed at last.

That did it. Tears instantly poured out her eyes like an uncontrolled waterfall. Her gags and sobs rang in the air. "What guy will look at me now!" she wept. She lifted her hand up to cover her eye.

Shikamaru caught her hand at the wrist midway up on its journey. He didn't find it appropriate to tell her that no one noticed that eye anyway. He couldn't tell her that in her moment of weakness. He knew how much looks meant to her, no matter how vain he thought her opinion was. He moved his hand down and intertwined his fingers within hers. He turned his eyes away from her.

"I'm still looking," he muttered and there was some sort of affection and pity in his voice, but the amorous tone rang above the latter. Instantly her tears stopped.


End file.
